


Just a Taste

by VelveteenPrince



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, afab asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: This is just porn





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of drabbles for kinktober, enjoy <3

He bites into his cheek to stifle the laugh that threatens to rip out of him as he watches Julian stumble over his own words. He can see the tip of his ears turning bright red, and though Asra is pretty sure he knows exactly what he was trying to say, he can’t help but want to tease Julian.

“What was that? You said it a little fast.”

Julian takes a deep breath, his eyes darting around the room at anywhere but Asra. “I… want you…to sit on my face…”

~*~*~*~

Firm hands grip his thighs with impatience, but Asra doesn’t lower himself yet, enjoying the view instead. Julian licks his lips, reddened from biting them every time he so much as glanced up at Asra, begging for a taste.

“You know how to call my attention if you want to make it stop, don’t you?”

Julian nods, so eager he’s practically  _salivating_ , tapping Asra’s knee a few times with two fingers.

“Good. And to slow down?”

This time he uses only one finger, letting him know he remembers their signals just fine. Asra smiles, satisfied as his fingers bury themselves deep in Julian’s hair to push his head into the pillow. Sharp breaths already escaping Julian’s lips as Asra lowers himself enough for him to press a tentative kiss to his folds, Asra praises the action by taking a handful of auburn locks in a fist and pulling slightly.

Julian repeats it, then, one kiss after another tracing warm, smooth skin that seems to react to his touch. Asra shivers whenever Julian’s stubble grazes his inner thighs, as he sucks on sensitive skin hard enough to leave a hickey. Julian’s hands on his thighs invite him, no— _beg_ him, to let his hips fall a little more.  

His tongue finds its way in between the folds of Asra’s cunt. Julian is pleased to find him hot and wet already. Asra’s legs twitch every time Julian’s tongue swipes across his clit, every time Julian buries his tongue in him, alternating between a slow rhythm that keeps the waves of pleasure coming one after another, and a faster pace that has him seeing stars when Julian’s lips close around his clit, drawing him in more and more until Asra has to grip the sheets for dear life lest he loses balance from his legs abruptly failing him.

As Julian falls back into a steady rhythm, Asra starts rolling his hips slightly. Julian can’t keep his grip on Asra’s thighs then, his erection begging him for some attention. But Asra has other things in mind. With his free hand (up until now busy clutching the sheets) he reaches behind himself to tease the tip of Julian’s cock with his finger, spreading precum down his length.

Julian bucks his hips into Asra’s hand. The moan that his touch elicits travels directly into Asra’s pussy. His fingers dig into Asra’s ass, to plead.  _More, more, more_ — he’s close, he can feel it in the way his thighs tense whenever Julian sucks on his clit, he can hear it in the ragged breaths Asra lets out, and, ah, he swears he can taste it, too.

His orgasm comes without warning, Asra’s walls trembling as a choked cry rips out of his throat. Julian continues to stimulate him throughout until the pulsations die down, replaced by Asra twitching as Julian licks him clean.

**Author's Note:**

> ayye so im still taking requests for days and prompts, find me on tumblr [here](http://the-velveteen-prince.tumblr.com/)


End file.
